


To Feel In The Night

by soakyourskin



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakyourskin/pseuds/soakyourskin
Summary: He’s sixteen, and it feels like he’s on top of the world, especially when he’s up here in the treehouse of Liam’s backyard. Nothing can scare him. Nothing, except for the storm outside, and maybe this. The different kind of shivers that run through his body when he hears Liam sing just for him.





	

He was always afraid of lightning.

 

Hated the flash of it accompanied by the roar of thunder, hated flinching every time the sky cracked open with its silver strike, the fear that made him want to fold in on himself, be as small as possible.

 

_ This _ though, this makes it easier.

 

“Will you stop fidgeting,” says Liam, arms curled around the legs folded up to his chest, exactly like Zayn’s are, sitting close enough to Zayn for their arms to nudge against each other with every small scuffle. “you’re making  _ me  _ nervous.”

 

“I’m not—” he starts to say just as another bolt rips through outside the treehouse they’re in, cutting him off.

 

Shivers run through him as he leans unwillingly into Liam, and Zayn shuts his eyes as he wills his fear away.

 

“Just—sing. Li,” desperation curled around his name as Zayn begs quietly, fingers digging into his arms as flash after flash lights up the sky. “please. Just make it go away.”

 

It’s silent for a while, quiet but for the thunder, and he’s about to ask again but Liam does start singing, and slowly Zayn feels himself calming down.

 

The grip he has around his legs loosens, the tension in his shoulders easing up, lulled into a peaceful kind of haze by Liam’s voice, and  _ this, _ he knows, this makes it easier.

 

He’s sixteen, and it feels like he’s on top of the world, especially when he’s up here in the treehouse of Liam’s backyard. Nothing can scare him. Nothing, except for the storm outside, and maybe this. The different kind of shivers that run through his body when he hears Liam sing just for him.

 

“Better?” Liam asks after he’s repeated the same chorus thrice over.

 

Nodding in response, Zayn turns his head to smile at Liam who reaches for his ankle, squeezing as he returns his own small smile.

 

“Thank—” he starts, jumping and cutting off when the rumble of thunder roars over his voice, the sky outside flashing bright with lightning that seems, to Zayn, never ending.

 

He can’t stop shaking, can’t stop the tears that spring up in his eyes, and he’s about to ask Liam again but the noise won’t stop, and when he looks over he sees that Liam’s already started to sing but even his voice can’t drown out the roaring, his face glowing eerily with every flash of lighting outside.

 

Zayn squeezes his eyes shut, hands reaching up to cover his ears, rocking back and forth and praying for the storm to pass.

 

He feels more than hears the shuffling of movement around him, and when he opens his eyes, he finds Liam kneeling in front of him.

 

Rough hands reach for Zayn’s, pulling his shaking ones away from his head, covering Zayn’s ears with Liam’s hands. He pulls Zayn closer as the inside of their treehouse flashes bright.

 

“Hey,” says Liam softly, cheek pressed against the side of Zayn’s face, lips barely grazing Zayn’s ear. “’s alright, yeah? Just breathe.”

 

“Liam, I c-can’t,” Zayn stammers out, head shaking along with his body.

 

Feeling Liam pull away, Zayn goes to grab for him but he’s quieted when warm breath coats his face.

 

“L-liam, what—” he goes to say, cutting himself off when he feels the press of unfamiliar soft, dry lips against each closed eye. “L-li…”

 

Movement again, mouth warm as Liam kisses his nose, and cheeks, lips trailing up Zayn’s jawline, all the way back up to his ear.

 

Zayn shivers again, but. The storm seems more distant now, Liam’s breathing louder than the thunder, the press of Liam against just about every inch of him enough to make him forget about the lightning lighting up the sky outside.

 

“Breathe,” says Liam again, voice a gentle command Zayn can’t help but obey as he does this time. Breathes along with him. “’m right here, love. Just listen to me, c’mon. It’s alright.”

 

Liam’s voice is soft when he starts to sing again, close enough to Zayn that he feels the vibrations travel through to him. Soft, but Zayn feels it envelop him, the tremors leaving him slowly, replaced by a different kind. The kind he knows only ever comes from this. From Liam.

  
And this, he knows,  _ this  _ makes it easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://soakyourskin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
